Perfect Love
by Jyoti
Summary: Mary and Joseph reflect on what their life will be like as Jesus grows up.


**Perfect Love **

Mary was awoken for the fifth time that night as she heard her baby crying. She let out a small sigh as she sat up in her bed. She looked over at Joseph and smiled. She could still make out his face in the dark. He was sleeping peacefully, his body turned towards Mary's and his arms resting on both sides of his body. Never in a million years had she expected to end up with Joseph, but Mary knew that God was always full of surprises. The constant cries of baby Jesus pulled Mary out of her thoughts, and she quietly got out of bed.

It was dark out, and though Mary didn't know the time, but she guessed that it was very late at night. She tiredly lit a candle, hoping that Joseph wouldn't wake up from this. The light brightened the room, and she turned to look at her husband, who was snoring lightly. She found herself giggling at this, but she stopped herself from continuing to laugh as she looked at her baby. She picked him up as he continued crying and for a moment she wondered how Joseph could not hear the cries. Then again, she thought, he did work many hours and he probably needs some rest. Joseph had been doing really well with his job as a carpenter, and the shekels were coming at an honest rate.

"What is it baby?" Mary whispered softly, "Are you hungry?"

She placed a kiss on his cheek as she cuddled him closer towards her.

Baby Jesus stopped crying now. Instead he cooed as he reached for his mothers face and grabbed at it in a child like wonder that always seemed to amaze Mary. Mary smiled at her precious baby, "Ha! So you're not hungry after all." She sniffed him, "And you don't seem like you need a washing."

"Jesus is just a little attention seeker is all."

Mary turned her head and saw Joseph standing there and smiling at her. He chuckled, "I was joking."

"I know." Mary said, "I just didn't expect you to be awake."

"I guess your giggling woke me up," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh but our baby crying didn't?"

He didn't answer that as he made his way over towards Mary and the baby. He smiled at Jesus, "Hi baby."

Mary and Joseph's eyes were glued to their child. He looked so innocent, and pure. He was giggling now, and Mary could see the drool coming out of his mouth. She handed the baby to Joseph as she went to go and find a cloth. When she did find one, she wiped Jesus' mouth with delicate hands, and the two of them continued to look at their child in amazement.

Mary could still remember the day that she had him. But then again who wouldn't? It wasn't everyday that a woman had a child in a barn, and to top that off having wise men greet them with gifts for their baby. But she knew that this child was special, and she was grateful to be the one to take care of a child that would have such a great purpose in life.

"He's beautiful," Joseph said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him and grinned, "Yes, he is..."

"He will have a great purpose in life," Joseph continued.

Mary nodded, "Of course...I just wonder if he will remember us when he gets older." Her smile faded as she said this. She had spent nine months holding Jesus in her womb, and the thought of him being away from her seemed to eat at her insides. She knew that it was a motherly thing because she had asked her cousin Elizabeth about it, and Elizabeth felt the same way about her son, John.

Joseph placed Jesus back inside his crib as she looked at Mary with a worried expression. There were tears in her eyes now, and he slowly placed a hand on her cheek to catch them, "Mary...of course he will remember us."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked softly.

"Because he will have great memories of us. We'll be there when he first learns how to walk and to run. We'll be there when he first attends school. He will be a great man, and he will make history but that does not mean that he will forget the people who have loved him since he was born."

Mary smiled at this. What Joseph said gave her some comfort. Joseph would never forget Mary's smile. He was so fortunate to be with her. She was different from all of the other woman that he had ever seen, and from the time that he had been involved with her, he knew that she was the one that he would love forever. He pulled her in for a kiss gently, and she didn't object.

Of course she had kissed Joseph in private like this before, but each time she couldn't stop her heart from racing. She loved him. He was supportive, and caring, and he was a great follower of God. He had always been a good man from the time that she had met him, and although she hadn't thought of Joseph in a romantic way at first, with her being so much younger, she was very thankful to have him in her life. She couldn't see herself with anybody else.

They stared in each other's embrace for a long time, just thinking. They thought about Jesus, and what he would do when he grew up. They thought about him taking his first steps, and him going to the Temple for the first time. They thought about their life together, and they realized that no matter what they would be able to get through it. Because they had a strong love, a love that they knew was a gift from God himself. The perfect love.

**A/N: **I've had this idea inside my head for a while now but I could never really form it into words. Thank you so much for reading. God Bless!


End file.
